endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:John Pan/AC-2 Vindicator
AC-2 Vindicator The AC-130 proved itself to be priceless when engaging ground targets. There was nothing it couldn't take care of on the ground—tanks, concrete buildings, none of them stood a chance. However, it had a major issue: it couldn't fly in daytime, when its incredibly slow speed and massive airframe made it vulnerable to enemy ground fire. The NAU's solution? Make it bigger, tougher, and deadlier. Empty Weight: 200,000kg Loaded Weight: 350,000kg Maximum Takeoff Weight: 450,000kg Crew Composition *Pilot *Co-pilot *Two gunners/engineers per Avenger *Three gunners/engineers per howitzer Sensory The AC-2 carries conformal LADARs, and FLIRs to find and target enemies on the ground. IR sensors are spread throughout the airframe to pick up the slightest hint of incoming fire. A GPS Blue-force-tracker is standard. Upgrades None. Armament GAU-8/A (3) The monstrous GAU-8/A Avenger is found on the AC-2—three of them, to be precise. Each has its independent FLIR and 3000-round drum. The weapon fires at 3,900rpm, and thanks to having both HEPF and APFSDS-T DU-core 30mm shells, it can eradicate both infantry and armored vehicles. Rheinmetall L/19 155mm (1) To take out tanks and other hardened targets with effectiveness, the Vindicator carries a single autoloaded 155mm howitzer. Fitted with its own FLIR, the howitzer is capable of providing murderous shrapnel with assassination-level accuracy—tanks are not designed to withstand the full brunt of a 155mm HEAT on its roof; nor are infantry capable of surviving a 155mm HEPF shell detonating one meter above their heads. Upgrades AMS (1) The problem with standoff is that although the howitzer can hit them, the Gatlings can't. To remedy this, the NAU decided that instant overwhelming firepower was preferable. This led to the development of the Airborne Metal Storm: four XM1087s “glued” together. Inside each 2-meter-long tube are five electrically-triggered caseless-charge 60mm mortar shells, for a total of 800 mortars. One quarter of each barrage—200 mortars—are SMArt-60 guided anti-tank munitions. The weapon can dump all 800 rounds in extremely tight succession—about 30,000 rpm. The Vindicator holds ten full reloads internally. Can raze a 100m-by-400m area. Protection Designed to attract ground fire, the AC-2 carries thick ballistic foam between layers of Kevlar to soak up ground damage. This allows it to survive 25mm APFSDS shots. The aircraft is built to sustain a couple penetrating hits as well. In terms of EW, the Vindicator is equipped with droves upon droves of flares and chaff. ECMs, DRFM jammers, laser dazzlers, and IR dazzlers are all present to keep a missile from locking onto the aircraft. Upgrades Ceramic armor inserts To improve survivability even further, the Vindicator can get heavy but potent silicon-carbide plating to soak up even more ground fire. 40mm shells can now be weathered—barely. Mobility Based off of the C-2, the Vindicator carries the same four Rolls-Royce Trent H100 high-bypass turbofans. One engine by itself can generate 352,000 N. The sight or sound of one is very demoralizing, especially since it normally appears after all credible anti-aircraft measures have been expended or lost. Upgrades None. Category:Blog posts